


Unspoken

by ScriptionAddict



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptionAddict/pseuds/ScriptionAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Grace’s thoughts when they have a late night encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Unspoken**

 

**“Everyone has an inner voice; you just have to listen to it and trust it in order to be led by it"**

 

It’s late, not just late but very late, almost 2am, and when you work that late you get tired, you get irritable and you argue, you say things you shouldn’t, more importantly you do things you shouldn’t. Its them, him and her, her and him, and as I said its almost 2am, they’ve been at it a while, work that is. But as is the norm now, they’ve started to get irritable, they’re tired, it’s understandable, but that doesn’t make it acceptable. There are raised voices, and harsh words, very harsh words, and then something altogether more, how shall I put it, more primal.

 

**Grace**

We were shouting at each other, that’s how it started, shouting at each other, he got up to leave and then turned around and came up close to me, right in my face and still shouting at me. I wanted to stand my ground, so I stood up to face him, and that’s when it happened, that’s when he did it, he kissed me. He bloody kissed me, and not a meek little peck either, he grabbed my arms and began to kiss me, hard and passionately. I didn’t know what to do, I was shocked, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him back.

 

**Boyd**

She infuriates me, we shout and we argue, and she always wins, always. I was losing, again, I hate losing, she drives me bloody insane. She’s standing up to face me, standing her ground, and suddenly I have a thought, on reflection it wasn’t a good thought, in fact it was probably a very bad thought, but the bad thoughts are always the best kind. So I do it, I grab the tops of her arms and hold her, and then I just pressed my lips against hers, without a second thought.

 

**Grace**

Oh my god, what am I doing? I’m kissing Boyd, and it’s……It’s good, better than good, it’s amazing! It’s frantic and hurried, and bloody amazing! I should pull away, stop him, but I can’t, no it’s more than that, of course I could, but I don’t want to. Mmm, I can feel his tongue; it’s soft, warm and surprisingly erotic, he’s not trying to shove his tongue down my throat like a bumbling schoolboy, no, he’s tender and delicate, the very tip of his tongue slides underneath mine, god it feels so good. His hands are sliding slowly down my arms, he’s not holding me tightly like he did to start with, no, now his hands are holding mine, just gently and for just a few seconds then he lets go again and he’s sliding them around my waist, letting them rest on my behind, squeezing it gently, god think I just groaned out loud.

 

**Boyd**

Well she hasn’t pulled away and slapped me yet, so I guess I’m doing something right, she’s a fantastic kisser, god I’m getting turned on, I want her, I want her so bad. I wonder what she’ll do if I? Ooh too late I’ve done it, I’ve got my tongue in her mouth and, mmm she tastes so good, she’s reciprocating, I can feel her tongue sliding over mine, whilst I gently run the tip of my tongue on the underneath of hers. I’ve released the grip on her arms, sliding my hands down her arms, I feel her shiver slightly, I hold her hands in mine for a couple of seconds while we continue our exploration of each other’s mouths, then I rest them on her waist and slide them around, god I’ve wanted to touch her arse for so long, to squeeze it and feel her. Wow, I think she likes it; she just let out a little groan, a delicate little groan, _delicate_ , just like her.

 

**Grace**

I really should stop this now, but it feels so good, I don’t want to, I know what I do want, I want him, I want him really badly. I’ve slid my arms up his chest and put them around his neck, one of my hands is instantly drawn to his hair, I run my fingers through it, it feels so smooth and clean, just like I knew it would, everything about him is smooth and clean, apart from that little goatee, mm that little goatee that’s currently rubbing against my face as we kiss, oh, he’s so good, I always thought he’d be a fantastic kisser, and he is, oh god he so is. His hand is on the move again, it’s sliding down my bum and going between my legs, I should really stop him.

 

**Boyd**

I want more, I want so much more, I want to touch every part of her body, right here, right now. I want her; I want to take her right here on her desk. Mmm, damn it I think I just groaned out loud, oh what the hell, at least she’ll know how much I’m enjoying it. I feel so hot, her body’s pressed right up against mine now, and I’m hard, I’m so fucking hard, she must be able to feel it, she must know how much I want her. Her hands are on the move, they’re on my chest, I think she’s going to push me away, oh, no hang on, nope, false alarm, she’s put them around my neck, and she’s running her fingers through my hair, mmm. My hands have a mind of their own, and one of them has decided to slide down her backside and between her legs, rubbing her inner thigh, I can hear her breathing increase, almost panting against my skin, I want more, but my access is severely restricted from this angle. I have an idea, the desk, it’s calling my name, I pull away from her, hoping to god it doesn’t give her time to think and change her mind, I lift her up and sit her on the desk, then I bend down and slide my arm across it, clearing it of its contents in one movement before returning my lips to hers, thankfully she isn’t pulling away, she’s still responding. I move my mouth to her neck, rubbing my beard against her soft skin as I start to suck and kiss her neck, moving along to her shoulder.

 

**Grace**

He’s lifting me up, sitting me on the desk, oh for god’s sake, he’s just thrown the contents of my desk on the bloody floor, it’s going to take me ages to sort that all out. Ooh that’s nice, that’s very nice, he’s bristling his beard along my neck, ooh hang on, there is that better? I’ve tilted my head to one side, giving him better access to my neck, oh yeah that feels good. Ahh, ooh, I can feel teeth, he’s biting me, oh umm, oh that feels good, that feels bloody fabulous, I never took him as the sort to bite, but that is such a turn on. He’s got his leg in-between mine, nudging my legs apart with his knee, his hand is, oh, umm, maybe I should stop him, I don’t think we should be doing this, I think it’s a really bad idea, but it feels so damn good. Oh shit, he’s managed to get his hand under my top, and ahh, he’s found my breast, oh god, don’t do that, oh don’t stop.

 

**Boyd**

Bloody layers, why does she have to wear layers, trying to find her flesh is like trying to find the middle of an onion, aha, I’ve got it, I’ve found the bottom of her top and I actually have my hand on her soft skin, oh damn that’s so soft, haha, she shivered a little bit when I ran my hand up her stomach, don’t know if she’s ticklish or if its anticipation at what I’m heading for. I guess from the look on her face when I reach my target that it must have been the anticipation, for a minute I thought she was going to stop me, but she doesn’t. She groans as I get my first touch of her breast, she has amazing tits, hmm, I bet she’d hate to hear me say that, but oh god, that feels amazing and I haven’t even got her out of her bra yet. I can feel her nipple harden through the material and I can’t help but wonder how she will react when I get my mouth over it, when I kiss it gently and suck on her nipple, oh I need to stop those thoughts or I’m not going to get that far, I don’t want a schoolboy accident on our first time. That’s a point I wonder if it will be the first time or the only time.

 

**Grace**

I want to touch him, I want to reciprocate what’s happening, but I’m at a bit of a loss, no I don’t mean like that, I’m not that bloody naïve, but this is Boyd, I can’t just shove my hand inside his trousers and hope for the best. Hmm, he’s still got his hand inside my top, and he’s really going to town on my breast, his mouth is still by my ear and I can hear his breathing, fast and shallow. He’s pulling away, oh please don’t stop, I know we shouldn’t but I really want to now, he’s turned me on and now he’s going to leave me to turn myself off. Oh no, hang on a minute, he’s pushed my cardigan off my shoulders, and now he’s undoing the buttons on my top, he wants to get at my breasts, oh thank goodness. I’m going to take the initiative; I lean in and press my lips against his whilst he’s still trying to get my top undone. I feel a sudden chill, not only has he got my cardigan off and my blouse undone, but he has also had his hands round my back and undone my bra, as soon as he’s finished undressing me he moves his mouth from mine and descends onto my breast. Argh, I can’t help but moan, as I feel his tongue circling my nipple, and his teeth gently grazing my skin.

 

**Boyd**

Fuck, I’ve managed to get her top off and her bra undone, the first sight of her naked breasts causes a severe jolt in my shorts; I feel like I’ve got fucking electricity going up and down my spine. Her hands are on the move, what’s she doing, aha, she’s undoing my shirt, thank god for that, I keep expecting her to say stop, but she hasn’t yet, and judging on the sound and feel of her breathing in my ear, I don’t think she’s going to want to stop any more than I do, thank fuck. She pushes me upright, breaking my contact with her breast for a moment, argh, she’s got her hands on my skin, her nails are raking over my chest as she pushes my shirt off, oh wow, she’s planting little kisses on my chest, and hmm, she’s got her mouth on my nipples. Oh for fucks sake I want her, if she stops me now I think I’ll explode from unreleased pressure. I need more, I need so much more, I’m searching, I can’t find it, nope that’s not it, where the fuck is the opening of her trousers, I need to get my hand inside those trousers, I need contact.

 

**Grace**

I can feel him pressing against my leg, he’s hard, he’s very hard. What’s he doing now; his hands are on the move again, they’re on my waist, his lips are on my neck again, and his hands are……his hands are, aha, trying to find the fastening on my trousers. Shall I make it easy on him, oh okay; I sit back and undo them for him, as soon as his hands are away from my waist they are back on my breasts, he never stops the contact, thankfully. He’s leaning forward and kissing me again, his kisses are so amazing, his hand is flat on my stomach and heading south, I should stop him, but I am so turned on, I can’t stop him, I won’t stop him, I want this more than I think I have ever wanted anything. Shit, I just realised how loud I gasped as his hand slipped inside my underwear. He’s looking deep into my eyes as his hand explores and finds what it’s looking for, fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s touching me, he’s touching me there, shit I can’t believe this is happening, the only person who’s touched me there in the last ten years is me, oh god I can’t believe I just thought that, thank god I didn’t say it out loud. His other hand has grabbed my hand, he’s putting it over the zip on his trousers, he obviously wants me to touch him. I’ve spent the last few minutes just gazing at him as he touched me, I think I’ve lost all coherent thought, lost the ability to move, but when he moves my hand I snap back to life. I move my hand over the bulge in his trousers, rubbing him, I take a deep breath and then lower the zip and undo the button, his trousers drop to the floor with ease, and reveal his very conservative and yet designer labelled grey trunks. I feel relieved, I’m not sure how I would have reacted at this point to loose fitting Y fronts or brightly decorated boxer shorts, I think I may have laughed and I’m not sure that would have gone down to well.

 

**Boyd**

God she feels good, she’s so fucking amazing, haha, she’s just gasped loudly as my hand found its target, I can’t help but smile at her response, she’s staring into my eyes, for god’s sake woman, a little attention on my aching balls would be nice. She’s not getting the hint, time for a little direct action, I’ve got her hand and I place it over my crotch, fuck, my cock feels like a stick of dynamite with a lit fuse. She’s taken the, rather direct hint, and undone my trousers. Her hand is touching me through the material, ah, ah, oh shit she’s putting her hand inside my shorts, careful doc or that could go off. I wonder how she’d feel if I do this, oh yeah, oh yeah, she definitely likes that, her eyes are transfixed on mine and I can’t resist going in for another kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth as my finger probes a little deeper.

 

**Grace**

My heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest, oh god he’s so good at that, argh fuck, he’s moved his hand again, oh shit he’s not going to, oh shit he is, he has. Oh my god, if anyone was to walk in now I don’t think I’d ever be able to come back to work, I’m perched on my desk half undressed, with a half-naked Boyd in front of me, and we’re doing things to each other that you certainly shouldn’t be doing in the office. He’s moved his hand and pulled away, settling himself between my legs, I can feel him, pushing himself against me, I really have no idea why I’m letting this happen, but I am, and I want it, I want him.

 

**Boyd**

I can’t last any longer, I want her and I need her, right now. She’s so beautiful, I want to tell her how beautiful she is, but she’ll think I’m just spinning her a line, just saying it to get my leg over, but I wouldn’t be, she is beautiful, I’ve always known how beautiful she is. Oh god, I need this, I need her, and by god I want her, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.

 

**Grace**

We’re doing it, I’m on my desk with Boyd in front of me, and we’re doing it, we’re having sex, on my desk in my office, and my word it feels good, he feels good. His big strong arms holding me as he thrusts into me, I want to say things to him, I want to moan into his ear and tell him how amazing he feels, how he’s making me feel, but I don’t, I can’t, I just give the occasional moan and groan. I hold onto him, my arms planted firmly around his neck whilst his mouth constantly kisses me, I’ve never been with anyone like him, anyone that pays me this much attention, he never stops touching me, caressing me, loving me. Bloody hell, Boyd loving me, now there’s a thought.

 

**Boyd**

Fuck she feels good, no, more than that she feels fantastic, damn it I can’t hold on much longer, but I don’t want to disappoint her. Mmm, argh she’s biting my neck, maybe a little harder than she meant to, but I don’t care, it feels fucking amazing, her hands are running up and down my back, just the tips of her finger nails in contact with my skin, it’s like a fucking lightning bolt. Argh shit, fuck it I’m gonna, oh wait, she’s beat me too it, she looks even more beautiful, glorious, her hands are digging into my back, pulling me closer to her, it’s too much, I’m gonna fucking explode inside her.

 

**Grace**

Hmm, hmm, oh shit, he’s good, he’s very good, it’s been a long time since I felt like this, a very long time, argh, argh shit, oh god I can feel it, he’s pushing harder and faster and it feels amazing. I think he’s gonna, oh shit I think I’m gonna, oh god that’s it, oh shiiiiiiiit. His eyes look glazed over, the muscles and tendons in his neck stand out as he grits his teeth and thrusts for the last couple of times, before he stops. His head falls forward onto my shoulder, and his arms hold me tightly, it’s nice, it’s comforting, and right at this moment I would give anything to be lying in a bed, to be able roll over and fall asleep in his arms.

 

**Boyd**

I feel like my hearts going to jump out of my chest, my breathing is fast and laboured, I feel like I’ve been for a bloody run, either I am very unfit or that was one outstanding, gold medal winning shag, I’m seriously hoping it’s the latter. I can’t move, all I can do is rest my head on her shoulder whilst I try and catch my breath, my arms are still wrapped around her, what I wouldn’t give for a bed right now, to fall asleep next to her, holding her.

 

**Grace**

I lift my head away from his, I don’t know what to say, and it suddenly occurs to me that neither of us has said a word since the last word that was shouted in anger, just before…just before he kissed me. It’s sinking in, the enormity of what just happened, this could be the best or worst thing we have ever done, it could be the making or breaking of us. I look at him, he has that look, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a fast moving car, he says nothing, just turns around and starts to dress himself.

 

**Boyd**

I feel her moving, I could stay like this forever, but she’s moving already. She’s not saying anything, and when I look at her, she has the look of a rabbit caught in headlights, it’s not what I was hoping to see, she’s not saying anything, why the hell doesn’t she say something. I’m not sure what to do, my heart is telling me to kiss her, to hold her and ask her back to my place, my head is telling me to take notice of her expression, she looks like it’s the worst mistake she’s ever made. I make the decision to turn away from her and start redressing, behind me I can hear her moving, and I gather she’s doing the same. Neither of us say a word, we just redress in silence.

 

**Grace**

I want him to hold me, I want him to come back to my place and fall asleep with me in his arms, I want something, anything, I just want him to say something, this bloody silence is deafening.

 

**Boyd**

I want to pull her back into my arms, to sit and hold her, fall asleep with her in my arms, but her silence says so much.

 

**Grace**

He doesn’t speak, he says nothing, so I walk away, and leave him standing in my office.

 

**Boyd**

I wish she would say something, for fucks sake, I usually can’t shut her up, now she won’t say a word, I wouldn’t even care if she wanted to analyse what just happened, anything at all, but nothing, she says nothing. As I look up she’s walking out the door, without so much as a single word, she’s gone, and I’m left here alone and empty.

 

**Grace**

The walk to my car has never felt so cold and lonely, from his arms to the cold night air, without a word between us. Goodnight Boyd.

 

**Boyd**

My office seems cold and empty, she’s gone, she never said a fucking word, she just left. Goodnight Grace.

 

 

_**The End** _


End file.
